Tao Ren Never Says Sorry
by somnambulism
Summary: [Shounen-ai RenHoroHoroRen : UberShort fic]When Anna finally gets fed up of Ren and Horo-Horo’s arguments, she forces them both to wash dishes. Together. A seemingly bad punishment turns out to be better than the both of them expected.


Tao Ren Never Says Sorry

Pairing: RenHoro

Summary: When Anna finally gets fed up of Ren and Horo-Horo's arguments, she forces them both to wash dishes. Together. A seemingly bad punishment turns out to be better than the both of them expected.

Disclaimer: Don't own Shaman King. If I did, I would make Horo-Horo wear pants rather than shorts (Too cold to snowboard in shorts! Idiot Ainu!), Ren-In-A-Dress would have become a separate little side story, and the dub-logo would have pot leaves still on it, because we all know pot sponsors the dubbers.

A/N: Wrote after a round of snowboarding result in pain. It inspired me. Somehow.

            "Ainu-baka," scowled the voice of the Chinese Shaman known as Tao Ren, who was furiously rubbing dry tea cups and bowls used by the others residing in the Asakura household, many of which could be residing elsewhere, but alas, were not.

            Horo-Horo grunted, washing clean the soiled silverware with a scowl. "It's _your_ fault." 

            "Kisama! Is not!" Ren snapped, twitching and setting a golden leer upon the bluenette.

            "Is too!" argued Horo-Horo, glancing downward at the shorter boy, before snorting and exploding into a fit of giggles at Ren's attire. Since all of the aprons were too large, though Ren had insisted on wearing one while he washed the dishes, he had to use a pink one, which used to belong to Tamao.

            Ren fumed, rubbing more furiously at a speck of nearly invisible dirt. "Kisama."

            Horo-Horo snorted, biting his lip to keep from laughing as he looked back at the dishes they had yet to do. Was it Yoh and everyone else's goal to soil as many plates as possible? It made their chore even harder.

            Anna had ordered Horo-Horo and Ren to take Ryu's job, since the Ainu and the Chinese boy had gotten into a rather nasty argument, resulting in a kwan-dao having stabbed straight through a wall. Luckily, Horo-Horo had escaped with his head, having only lost a few (but still precious) blue hairs to the ancient Chinese war weapon, which Ren was quite good at handling. Much to Horo-Horo's displeasure.

            A few minutes passed with Ren mumbling under his breath, still rather irritated. Horo-Horo had a small grin on his face. Pink definitely wasn't Ren's color. He was reminded of an Easter egg almost, the purple, pink, gold, and red of Ren. The thought made him snort, snickering against his will.

            A towel snapped in his face nearly as soon as he started snickering, and Ren hissed. "Kisama! What now?"

            "Nothing…you just…look like an Easter egg." Horo-Horo explained, restraining a fit of snickers and giggles.

            Ren, and his hair spike, twitched. "And you look like a blue broom…or paintbrush."

            "_What_?!" Horo-Horo fidgeted, narrowing his azure eyes into a leer. 

            "Hm. No…now that I think about it, you look more like a _complete_ and _total_ _idiot._ Sorry. I forgot." Ren paused with a snicker. "You _are_ an idiot."

            "Am not!" protested Horo-Horo.

            "Hmph. Yes you are. You and all of those _Ainu_ freaks." Ren scoffed, turning back to the dishes. However, he was abruptly knocked to the floor by the form of an 'Ainu freak'.

            "You…you take that back!" A dangerous growl, accompanied by a very uncharacteristic ice blue glare was being focused upon him, being issued by Horo-Horo. "Don't you dare insult the Ainu tribe! Apologize!"

            Ren squirmed slightly in the position he was now in; pinned by Horo-Horo, who was much stronger and _heavier_ than he himself was. For a brief moment, Horo-Horo swore he saw a flash of fear in those golden catlike eyes that were right below him. Though that 'fear' was replaced with a glare. "The great Tao Ren never apologizes. The great Tao Ren never says 'Sorry'."

            "Then what _does_ the 'Great Tao Ren' say?" Horo-Horo questioned.

            Ren paused for a few moments; glare subsiding as a look of thought overtook his features. "The great Tao Ren says to the Ainu-baka Horokeu Usui…" Ren paused his sentence, eyes softening. In the next moment, he brushed his lips against the Ice Shaman's, kissing him lightly, and leaving him stunned. "…aishteru."

A/N: So short x.x. I might write a second chapter, depending on you reviewers and what you say X3.

Hope it was good. Just one of those crazy little ideas that pop into my head while I'm causing myself extreme pain.

Review, onegai?


End file.
